The Sister of Naruto
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: What if Naruto had a sister who had the fox demon inside of her just like Naruto and his sister was Irma the water guardian. So now Irma,Will and Hay Lin going to the leaf village to find her brother. Will Irma stay in the village? How much more can she take of Sasuke's demands, Kakashi's favortism and Sakura's screeching?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Story originally written by cartoonnetwork90sfan, but requested to be posted here. She only owns her OC's, Read &amp; Review!**

* * *

12 years ago, a nine-tailed fox demon attacked the leaf village, but luckily, the fourth hokage, Minato Namizake used a forbidden jitsu reaper death seal and sealed the demon and his two kids, Naruto Uzumaki and Irma Uzumaki. Now Naruto stays at the village, as for Irma, a woman named Yan Lin took her and gave her to Tom and Anna Lair, now she's not Irma Uzumaki, she is now Irma Lair. Hopefully, the two siblings will reunite once again.

_**14 Years Later...**_

* * *

A girl, about fourteen-years-old with brown hair was wearing blue jeans, a red top, a brown jacket, and sneakers. Her name is Irma Lair. She is the jokester of the group and she is the second oldest of her group. Also, she cares about Will Valdom and Hay Lin. She makes sure that nobody ever will ever hurt them or touch them ever. She was now walking with her hands in her pockets as she whistled a tune.

"Hey, Irma!" a girl shouted.

Irma stopped whistling and turned around and saw a Chinese girl with long blue hair tied in two ponytails and was wearing a colorful top with blue shorts and shoes and was running toward her.

"Hey, Hay Lin." Irma said.

Hay Lin stopped running to catch her breath and looked to the brunette with a sad look in her eyes. "You gotta help!" Hay Lin cried.

"Why, Corny needs help with her bleached hair?" Irma joked.

"No, it's Will, something's wrong with her, I asked her and she said Matt cheated on her," Hay Lin said with a worried look in her eyes. "You gotta help!" She cried.

Irma's expression turned to anger right after what the Chinese girl had said. You see, she never liked Matt when he started to date Will. Will was like a little sister to Irma. Will had a pretty rough life with her dad who abused her and her mom divorced her dad. Will never knew what it was like to have a sibling until now, Irma promised her that nobody will ever hurt Will or Hay Lin, she doesn't care if it's Cornelia that did it.

"Can you take me there, Hay Hay?" Irma asked.

Hay Lin nodded, then she and Irma ran to get their friend.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Silver Dragon, a Chinese restaurant, in the basement, a woman was wearing a blue kimono. Her name was Yan Lin, Hay Lin's grandmother, and she was talking to an old man wearing a white robe and a kage hat.

"You sure it's time to let her know, Sarutobi?" Yan Lin asked.

"Yes," Sarutobi replied. "She must know, besides, I already told her Naruto, but he had a big sister and he was very excited." He chuckled.

"I always liked that boy, do you think she could bring two of her friends?" Yan Lin asked. "One of them is my granddaughter."

"Of course, she can, but they have to go to the academy for Genin Exams, even though they are fourteen-years-old." replied the hokage.

"Yes, I will release the seal of memories from her, but hopefully that the Kyuubi doesn't get released, even if Minato did put a seal on them." Yan Lin said in a serious tone.

"Indeed, but we'll worry about that later, I want you to release the seal of memories on her." Sarutobi said.

"Understood." Yan Lin said.

Then Sarutobi vanished in a poof of smoke.

"It's time to release the memories of Irma Uzumaki." Yan Lin said.


	2. Chapter 2

Yan Lin sighed, because it's going to be hard to tell Irma who she really is. What's she gonna say; 'Hello, Irma, we got to tell you you're not Irma Lair, but Irma Uzumaki, not to mention, you have a demon inside of you to destroy the leaf village'?. Yeah, she's going to be thrilled real about that...

"So, you're gonna tell that water guardian the truth, huh, Yan Lin?" a mysterious figure.

The old woman looked up and saw the Oracle behind her with his arms folded behind him.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Oracle?" Yan Lin asked. "What brings you here?"

The Oracle didn't say anything for a minute until now and asked the former guardian a question. "Are you planning to get the keeper of the heart and the air guardian to go to Leaf Village with the water guardian?" The Oracle wondered.

"Yes." Replied the former air guardian.

The Oracle didn't know what to say from that statement, but asked her again. "But why them and why can't the Earth Guardian bring the Fire Guardian too?" He asked.

"Because, Will, Irma, and Hay Lin have this special bond that keeps them close, but Taranee is just a friend to them, don't get me wrong, they're friends and all, but not in a special bond type," Hay Lin explained. "As for Cornelia, she's way different because Irma's rival sometimes doesn't like Will for some unknown reason, from what I see, Irma is the protector of both Will and Hay Lin, making sure no one hurts them."

"So I see, well, since they are going, I have a gift for them, I'm letting them keep their powers and I make sure that both the Keeper and Air Guardian will have access to Chakara." The Oracle said.

"Thank you, Oracle." Yan Lin, and with that, the Oracle disappeared to the chamber.

* * *

Meanwhile, Irma and Hay Lin were running to find and get their sad and hurt friend, Will Vandom.

"That asshole," Irma growled. "I'll make sure he never sees daylight again."

"We're almost there, Irma, I told Will that I'm gonna get you since you're her best friend too." Hay Lin said.

* * *

In the corner of an alley, a short red-haired girl with a red top, pink hoodie, black pants and shoes. Her name was Will Vandom, the leader of the guardians and the keeper of the heart. She was crying and hugged her knees because her boyfriend, Matt Olsen, dumped her for a popular girl named Destiny King.

"Will?" a voice said.

Will looked up and saw her two best friends, Irma and Hay Lin. Out of nowhere, Will went to Irma and hugged her. "Matt dumped me for a popular girl, Destiny King! The reason was because _he _liked _her_!" She cried.

"Destiny King!" Irma and Hay Lin repeated. Both of them know Destiny. Well, let's just say she's not an alpha bitch, but spoiled, just like the Earth Guardian, Cornelia Hale.

"Will, I'm sorry, is there something we can do?" Hay Lin asked.

"Not really," Will sniffled. "I'm just shocked that he would do that."

Irma looked at Will and her eyes were sad, but when she looked up, her sadness turned into being pissed off, because she saw Matt with Destiny. "Hay, take Will right now, because I just found the asshole who's ass I'm about to kick." she said angrily.

* * *

Hay Lin took Will to The Silver Dragon and Irma went over to where Matt and Destiny were. Irma shoved Destiny out of her way.

"Hey, what the hell is your problem, bitch?" Destiny asked, irritated.

Irma looked at the popular brunette and was still feeling pissed off as evident by her eyes and growled at her. This caused Destiny to run away in fear.

* * *

_**Inside Irma's mind...**_

A nine-tailed fox in a cage that had a seal with it, showing it's red eyes and grinning to show it's fangs. "Showtime." Kyuubi said.


	3. Chapter 3

Matt was shocked at Irma for making Destiny run away and asked her about it. "Hey, Irma, why did you..." He was interrupted when Irma grabbed him and pushed him into a tree. Matt didn't know Irma was strong, maybe she works out.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO WILL, HUH!?" Irma yelled.

"Hey, it's my choice if I want to do that, Irma, besides, it doesn't concern you." Matt explained, who used a wrong choice of words.

Irma had shadows over her eyes and suddenly her heart beat was slightly faster and a red energy blast surrounded her. "None of my business, huh? Well, I got news for you," she rose her hand to reveal her eyes were now red with black slits, darker whiskers, and fangs. "**I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS RIGHT NOW!**" She yelled in an animalistic voice.

'_What is she?_' Matt thought to himself. '_I never saw her look like or change into that._'

Some of the red energy formed into a fox that grinned and roared. Matt looked very afraid now, even with his Shagon form, he still couldn't beat this thing, or Irma now. The girl was still changing, her brown hair became spiky and her hands became claws.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Silver Dragon, Yan Lin gasped and felt a strange energy coming. Her eyes widened. "Oh, no, the Kyubbi has been unleashed?"

* * *

Irma roared and so did the fox, but once the energy disappeared, Irma got down on all fours, glaring at Matt.

Matt quickly shifted into his Shagon form and flew up, glaring at Irma. "Irma, can't we stop? It's suddenly different between you and me." He said as the Shagon.

But, Irma didn't care. She ran toward him like an animal and jumped really high, tackling the Shagon to the ground, hard. Shagon got up, looking at Irma.

"Irma, please, stop, I don't want to hurt you." the Shagon tried to reason.

Irma's eyes widened and she roared, causing him to have a shockwave and his eyes were very wide.

'_She made a shockwave just by roaring._' the Shagon thought. He then flew up and shot eyebeams at the feral Irma, which she dodged and grabbed the Shagon by the legs and threw him up in the air like a rag doll against a tree. This made the Shagon shift back into Matt.

"I'm sorry, Irma..." Matt said as he opened his eyes.

Irma grabbed him by his shirt and growled. "Don't ever come near Will again."

Matt nodded and went to find Destiny and then Irma returned back to normal, heading for The Silver Dragon.

* * *

At the Silver Dragon, Will was there with Hay Lin, Taranee, and Cornelia.

"I'm really sorry about Matt, Will." Taranee said.

Will smiled at the fire guardian. "Thank you, Taranee, but I'm fine, really." she said.

"You sure, Will?" Hay Lin asked.

"Yeah." Will responded.

Then Irma came in and went to the table where her friends were at.

"Oh, look who finally showed up." an irritated Cornelia remarked.

"Shut up, Corny." Irma retorted.

"Don't call me Corny!" Cornelia yelled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yan Lin was looking at the girls and looked at Irma and sighed in relief.

'_The seal still holds it, it has just been loosened._' Yan Lin thought as she knew it was time to tell Irma the truth. The old woman then went to the girls' table. "Hello, girls."

The girls said hello back to the old woman.

"Irma, there's something you should know." Yan Lin said to her specifically.

"What?" the girl asked.

"You're not really Irma Lair." Yan Lin said as Irma's eyes widened in shock.


	4. Chapter 4

"What do you mean I'm not Irma Lair?" the girl asked the old woman. "Of course I am. I mean, who else would I be?"

Yan Lin sighed, thinking. "Irma, dear, Tom and Anna aren't your real parents... You were adopted." She explained.

Irma's eyes widened and her expression on her face was turned into shock again. "But, if they aren't my real parents, then why didn't they tell me?" She asked.

"Because, they don't know about the truth about the whole thing like I do." Yan Lin said.

"Wait, Grandma, if Irma was adopted, then what happened to her real parents?" Hay Lin asked.

Yan Lin sighed. "They're dead."

Irma's eyes widened again and her voice was filled with anger and sadness. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY'RE DEAD!?"

"Your parents died while saving the Leaf Village," Yan Lin explained. "Your parents were Minato Namzike and Kushina Uzumaki. Minato was a good man, he was the fourth hokage, a hokage is a powerful leader who's a leader of a village. Your father is also named 'The Yellow Flash'."

"The Yellow Flash?" Will asked.

"It means he was the fastest ninja." Yan Lin said.

"What about my mom, Kushina?" Irma asked.

"Ah, Kushina, she was feisty as a wolf like you, Irma," Yan Lin said, the comment caused Irma to blush. "She had a fiery streak in her, she was a good kunouchi indeed. She was always training hard, studying hard in work. Kushina was a very kind, good person, even though she liked to prank people sometimes for the fun of it."

"Grandma, how did you know them?" Hay Lin asked.

"That's because they were both my students." the old woman simply said.

"WHAT!?" Hay Lin yelled. "You were a ninja? No way!"

Yan Lin chuckled at her granddaughter for her enthusiasm. Then she turned to Irma. "Now, Irma, I'm going to release the seal of memories from you." She said simply.

"Say what, now?" Irma asked.

The old woman put her hands on Irma's forehead. "Seal of memories... Release!"

Then, all of a sudden, flashes of light surrounded Irma. Three thin-lined whiskers on each side of her face appeared on both her cheeks. Irma then opened her eyes and started to remember everything.

"Irma?" Will asked in concern.

"Oh, great, now she's standing there like an idiot." Cornelia said.

"I'm not Irma Lair..." the girl whispered for a second, then started to yell. "I'M IRMA UZUMAKI, YEAH, BELIEVE IT!"

'_Yep, Kushina, she's definately your daughter._' Yan Lin thought.

"Irma, quit that, you'll embarrass us, most importantly, me!" Cornelia yelled.

"Oh, quit it, Cornelia, Irma's just having fun." Taranee said.

"Now, Irma," Yan Lin spoke up. "You have an extreme amount of chakara, do you know why?"

"Yeah, I do, but I'm not ready to say anything." Irma said.

"Understood, dear, but you're not going alone because Will and Hay Lin are going."

"We are?" Both Will and Hay Lin asked.

"Yes, you're going to the Leaf Village to be trained to be a fine kunochi, but good news, I'll already talk to the Oracle and he said that not only can you keep your powers, but you're going to access the chakara." Yan Lin explained.

"Those two are going, good, I don't wanna leave." Cornelia snobbily responded.

"All right, I need to find my brother, Naruto, and together, we can train hard so that everybody will know who we are," Irma said. "So, Will, Hay Lin, let's go."

"Right." Will and Hay Lin answered.


	5. Chapter 5

It was night time and everyone was asleep. All, but Irma, who was wide awake and staring at the ceiling.

'_So, this is it, tomorrow I find Naruto in the Leaf Village, they better not hurt my little brother or otherwise, I'll tear them limb from limb,_' Irma thought with a sigh. '_Well, I better get some shut-eye._' she started to close her eyes and fall asleep.

A drop of water hit Irma on the forehead and she woke up and found out that she was in some kind of sewer. There was a big cage and there was paper with a seal on it.

* * *

"Where am I?" Irma asked.

"You're mine, kit." a voice said.

"Who said that?" Irma asked as she looked around.

"Over here, kit." the voice said.

Irma turned around to see a giant orange, nine-tailed fox. She looked frightened for a moment, but did relax herself. "Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm a nine-tailed fox, but you can call me Kyuubi." she said.

"Wait, you're that fox that destroyed the Leaf Village and killed our parents!" Irma yelled.

"That wasn't me, it was all that wretched Madara Uchina, he made me do this, kit, I never wanted to hurt you or your parents." Kyuubi explained.

Irma then believed the fox and felt sorry for him, or her, whatever the fox was. "Hey, Kyuubi, are you a boy or girl?" she asked.

"I'm a girl." Kyuubi simply said. She shifted into human form which was cool, at least Irma thought. She looked like she was in her early 20's with long red hair, a red kimono and tails behind her.

"Wow, what a babe." Irma said while she was blushing.

Kyuubi giggled at her jailer acts. "Thank you, kit... So, I hear you like someone with red hair. What was her name? Willow, Wilma, Wendy?" she asked.

"It's Will and I don't like her." Irma said.

Kyuubi didn't believe her. "How come you're blushing?"

"Well, I... Well, you see..." Irma sighed, giving in then. "Okay, fine, I like her!"

Kyuubi now grinned because she was satisfied. "All right, kit, it's time for you to do it. Kit, I want you to rip a little piece from the seal, that way, I can telepathically talk to you." she explained.

Irma did what Kyuubi said.

"Good," Kyuubi said. "Now, Irma, there's something you should know... Your mother was apart of the two canine clans." she explained.

"Wait, when you say canines, do you mean like dogs and wolves?" Irma asked.

"Yes, the two Canines she was part of was the fox and the wolf clan." Kyuubi said.

"No way, I didn't know foxes were canines, so wait, that you're the leader of the fox clan?" she asked.

Kyuubi nodded. "Now, kit, you and Naruto are going to be apart of both clans like Kushina. I'm going to give you a chakra and my clan abilities such as enchanted senses, speed, strength, and a summoning contract. Now, for the Wolf Clan, those three things I mentioned will increase tenfold and there are other abilities I can say." she explained.

"Wait, summoning contract?" Irma asked, confused of what that was.

"It means you can summon animals, now, come over here, Kit." Kyuubi said.

Irma did as told and Kyuubi had one of her tails touch her forehead and Irma's body began to glow for a second and she eventually finally stopped glowing. Kyuubi then had a scroll out.

"What's that?" Irma asked.

"It's a summon contract, all you need to do is write your name in blood." Kyuubi said.

"Cool, I've always wanted to write my name in blood." Irma joked. She then bit her thumb and wrote her name on the scroll surprisingly well.

After that, Kyuubi poofed the scroll away. "Congratulations, kit, now you're a part of the Fox Clan. Now, it's about time to wake up." she said.

* * *

Irma woke up and looked at the clock which said 9:35 AM. She grinned. "It's time."


End file.
